


One Hour To Say Goodbye

by RamblingsofATeenageFangirl



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ALL OF IT, Angst, Crying, Emotions, Lore I Made Up, Mention of abusive family, have fun with this, the boys cross over, they don't technically 'die' but they have to say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl/pseuds/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl
Summary: It's funny how quick time can pass when you're being timed. One hour can go by in what feels like seconds when it's your last hour on Earth.The boys figured out what their unfinished business is, and once it's completed, they're given one hour to prepare to cross into the unknown. One hour to say goodbye.One hour to say goodbye to everyone they loved.One hour to say goodbye to each other, just encase they didn't end up together on the other side.How do they spend this hour? Who do they visit?How do they deal with all the emotions that come with crossing over?Let's find out.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	One Hour To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist specifically to get me in the angsty mood for writing this. So if you want sad music to set the mood while reading, here's my "Goodbye, Ghost Boys" playlist of spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Tbejl43yUVzrov56T1Nb6?si=vp1xuY-AQNa9O7kdUYqGrg.

**The Unfinished Business**

You would've thought that their unfinished business would've been something they all had to do _together_. And while that was true, they didn't get what it was quite right. At least, not all of it.

Even though they didn't crossover after their amazing Orpheum performance, they did feel a sense of accomplishment. But they knew that wasn't _it_. They were only part way there, the Orpheum was part of a _set_ of tasks they had to accomplish. They had something else they had to do before they got to see what was on the other side. 

The band had made an agreement not to worry about it. They could be a band, they could live out their dreams, and have a second chance at the life they never got to live. Who would want to cross over when they had anything they could ever want right here? Luke didn't _mean_ to accidentally figure their unfinished business, it just came to him in the moment, as he walked the streets of Los Angeles in his free time. 

"Boys...we have to get an apology from Bobby." Luke poofed into the studio, where Alex sat behind his drum set, and Reggie was playing guitar. The tune stopped, and the other two boys fell into silence. Luke realized he must've seemed crazy, popping in like he did, exclaiming a statement about something that they've already tried. 

"For our unfinished business. We need to find a way to get an apology from Bobby. He knew that we died, and decided to use it to his advantage..." he trailed off, looking between them. 

"How? He can't see us." Alex pointed out, setting his drumsticks down and running his fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah, how does that work?" Reggie questioned, pulling his bass over his head and giving Luke a look of confusion. 

"Everything has been different since Julie was able to start touching us. I just have a feeling...maybe Bobby can see us now?" he asked. 

Alex sighed, "Since this obviously isn't going to be dropped until we try it, we might as well attempt it. And then when it doesn't work, we'll return to our usual rehearsal." 

Luke didn't fight that, taking that as a 'yes' and smiling at the boy. Neither Reggie or Alex knew that he was right, and that once they were done, that'd be it. They thought this was another one of Luke's crazy ideas, not him being spot on and guessing _exactly_ what they needed to do. 

\--

_"H-how- how are you here?"_

The three boys stood in the middle of Trevor's living room. Carrie was off at a rehearsal with Dirty Candi. 

It was like perfect timing. Bobby had been on his way down the steps when he heard the sound of the boys appearing in front of him, at the bottom of the stairs. "Y-you can actually see us?" Reggie was the first to say anything. 

"Yes! Of course I can...everyone can. When you're on stage with Julie....I'm not crazy," he mumbled under his breath. "You're ghosts..." he spoke, looking between them. 

Luke nodded. "Yes! We are. Ghosts who you stole music from," Luke crossed his arms, taking a stance as if he was interrogating the man. 

"Oh.." Bobby trailed off, looking around, his eyes getting caught on one of the many awards he had gotten for Luke's music. "When I was eighteen, I needed to start some sort of career. And I just had all your music, I thought it should be shared-"

Alex interrupted him. "You could've credited us. That's what we're mad about. All that music, that _he_ made, just stolen." 

"I know...I didn't realize that until later, I didn't know how to fix it!" he admitted. He was still mortified, and processing what was happening. His dead band mates were back as ghosts, and in a new band. _And_ they were confronting him about his past mistakes. 

"Did you even _try_?" Luke glared at him. It was so weird, seeing him look so much older. It was another reminder of the 25 year gap, where they were stuck in some dark room. They still didn't know what had happened. Maybe they'd find out after crossing over.

"What?" Trevor looked between them, still in shock. 

"To fix things. You said you didn't know how to fix things, but did you even try?" Luke elaborated, his arms still crossed. 

"I-i don't know if I _can_ fix it, Luke." he sighed. "It's to late to admit to this, it would seem random and put Carrie and I in a bad spot."

The boys seemed to understand that, not speaking aloud. "But I can apologize..." 

The band members felt a sudden warm feeling, starting right above their stomachs, and spreading through their chest. In the same place the flickering jolted them. 

"I-i'm sorry I stole your music. It was wrong of me," he sighed, in some form of relief. He got to apologize directly to the people who he had wronged. He made bad decisions as a teenager, and he still wished he could take them back. 

_And this was the closest he could get.6_

The warm feeling seemed to get more intense, but not in a bad way. It spread through their veins. "You guys...you guys are glowing?" Trevor's eyes glanced over them. 

Alex felt a quick drop in his chest, and he held arms out, looking at the inner part of the limb. Trevor was right. It was like bright gold ran through their veins, causing them to give off a faint glow. This is when he realized. 

_Luke was right._

Alex felt eyes on him, and he looked over to Reggie, who locked eyes with him. He seemed worried, he knew what was happened, but he didn't want to accept it yet. Alex nodded, a silent way of confirming Reggie's thoughts. 

"Bobby..." Luke trailed off. "Thank you, for apologizing." 

His voice wavered, and his eyes watered. He wasn't in pain, but he was scared. They all were. 

"W-whats happening?" Bobby asked, eyes quickly moving between the three boys. 

"We became ghosts for a reason...we had something we had to do. And I guess..." Alex paused, looking at Luke and giving a weak smile. "You apologizing to us was our unfinished business. And once you've completed that, then it's over."

"We're crossing over, Bobby." Luke clarified. 

"Where are you going?" he looked to Reggie, who hadn't said a word in the last few minutes. He gave a light shrug. "Where ever it is, I hope you're happy, okay?" he seemed close to tears himself.

Alex nodded, stepping forward hesitantly. Bobby reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug. 

_That_ shouldn't of been possible. 

Alex chuckled, despite the situation. After a few moments, he stepped back and gave Bobby a warm smile. Luke and Reggie seemed confused. "You shouldn't be able to touch us." Reggie explained. 

"He shouldn't be able to see us, either. So I think the typical 'ghost rules' have been far broken," Luke joked, chuckling. Trevor smiled, making a motion for him to come closer. 

The two of them hugged, and then Reggie took Luke's place. None of them knew what to say after, the room being filled with a comfortable, but bittersweet silence. 

"Ah!" Alex suddenly jumped, pulling his left arm to his chest. The other three Sunset Curve members gave him a concerned and confused look. 

"Ouch!" Luke's eyes moved to his own wrist, and he examined it. 

"L-look...it's like a tattoo or something," Luke said, holding up his hand and exposed inner wrist to Bobby. 

In bold, black ink, there was a set of numbers. 

**1:00**

"It's a timer," Alex said in realization, right before Reggie shouted in pain. The ink timers sent a cold chill down their arm, rooted in their wrist. It conflicted against the warmth that caused their aura to glow. And it resulted in a shock so similar to the jolts they had managed to get rid of. 

"One hour? One hour until what?" Reggie questioned, rubbing his wrist lightly. 

_"Until we cross over."_

Luke words shocked the room. They knew it was happening, but now they knew exactly when. "We...we have to go." Alex said, looking at Trevor, who nodded. He poofed out, to who knows where. 

"Goodbye. Thanks for the apology." Luke disappeared next. 

"Bye Bobby." Reggie said, with a sad little wave that could've broken anyone's heart. 

Even after they were all gone, Bobby stood in shock. 

_"Goodbye, Reg."_

\--

**Alex's Goodbyes**

"Willie?" Alex appeared at a street corner close to the Hollywood Ghost Club. He looked around, walking a bit and turning the corner. Sure enough, he saw the boy zooming through lifers down and alley between two brick buildings.

"Whoa! Hey hotdog," Willie managed to stop his state board, leaning it against the wall closest to them. When he came closer to Alex, he saw the glowing around him, and his eyes caught the black ink on his wrist. "Baby...w-what happened?"

"Luke figured out our unfinished business- and now.." he couldn't seem to finish his sentences, stumbling over his words as his eyes teared up. 

"Baby, you're okay. It's all okay. I'll see you again on the other side eventually, okay?" he acted tough, and like he knew how to respond to this sudden news, but he was so close to tears. It felt like he was pushing back to worlds weight all at once. 

He needed to be strong. _For him_. 

Neither of them remembered who pulled the other into the embrace, but in just a few seconds, they were hugging. "You're warm," Willie chuckled. 

"Mhm," Alex nodded, not listening to his words, but rather his laugh. He needed to hear that. They hugged for what felt like forever, and at some point, Willie gave up on holding back tears. 

Willie was the one who pulled away. He took his hand in his. "I-i don't know where you're going...but where ever it is, I'll meet you on the other side. I promise." 

Alex nodded gratefully. He knew he wanted to say it. He wished these weren't the circumstances. 

"Willie..." he trailed off, locking eyes with him.

_"I love you."_

"I know," Willie gave weak smile, "I love you too."

Willie's smile seemed to capture everything Alex was feeling in the moment. Relief, nostalgia, fear. 

The feeling of bittersweet goodbyes. 

"I have forty five minutes..." Alex lifted his wrist, showing the tattoo, which now showed a different number combination. 

**0:45**

"I'll miss you, hotdog." Willie smiled, trying to make him laugh. He earned nothing but a light smile out of Alex. 

"I wish I could take you with me."

"I know, baby. I do too," Willie stepped closer to him, still holding his hand. "But that's not how this works, sadly."

Alex hummed, nodding a bit. Willie continued, "I'll try to figure out my unfinished business, and I'll meet you there. This isn't goodbye, okay?"

"Okay." Alex agreed. 

Maybe, if they pretended that they were sure they'd see each other again, this wouldn't hurt as much. This wasn't goodbye forever, just goodbye for now. Alex took another step forward, touching their lips together. Tears still ran down their face, but they still laughed together. 

"Catch you on the other side, baby." Willie stepped back, grabbing his skate board. He set in on the ground, facing it the way he came. He needed to go home after all this. He turned back for one last thing. "I love you, hotdog."

Alex watched as Willie rode off, disappearing into a crowd of people. He felt the warm feeling get more intense, and just a glance down at his arm could telling him he was glowing ore brightly. 

Even though no one could hear him, he knew for sure that Willie knew his next words. 

_"I love you too."_

\--

**Reggie's Acceptance**

Reggie walked aimlessly around the place where he grew up. He teleported to different locations, and let himself nostalgize. It might've seemed stupid, using his last hour on Earth to travel, but he didn't have anyone to say goodbye too. 

His family was long gone. The only one of them he would've wanted to see was his grandmother, but she died before he did. So he had one group of people to say goodbye too. 

_The band._

But he couldn't do that just yet. He had to process this. As he disappeared from outside of the CD shop where he met his closest friends, he caught a glance at his wrist. The time had ticked down. He stood in front of the bike shack, standing on the sand of the beach. His wrist read a combination of numbers that scared him. 

**0:30**

He had wasted almost half an hour travelling around his childhood town to look at the old places he used to hang while living. He sighed, walking over and sitting down on the log. He faced the water. There was so many people around him, and it almost felt like to much. 

In forty minutes, he'd leave Earth. Go where ever crossing over would land him. It was scary. 

What if he didn't end up with his friends?

They were all he had, and if he didn't have them, then he didn't want to cross over. 

One thing he did know for sure, he had to say leave the Molina family behind no matter what. They were the only people besides the band that he was remotely close to, and now he had to say goodbye. 

The _moment_ he starts trusting more people, he has to leave them behind. Tears burned in his eyes, and he took in a deep breath. 

This was happening, and he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was hope for the best, and be proud of himself for being brave enough to confront Bobby. 

_All he could do was accept this._

All he could do was say goodbye, and make sure that everyone he really cared about knew that he loved them. 

And he knew _exactly_ where to start. 

\--

**Emily**

Luke knew exactly where he was going first. He didn't know if she'd even be able to see him, but he had to try. 

He went right to his childhood home, and walked through the door. He needed to find her. 

"Luke?"

He heard Mitch's voice behind him. Luke turned to face his father, who sat on the couch. "T-this isn't possible..." he muttered.

"Dad..I can't explain anything right now, okay? I just wanted to say sorry." 

"Don't apologize," he said, standing up and coming over to him. He reached over, laying his hand on his shoulder, to see if he was _real_. "Come here." he spoke in a shaky voice, hugging him immediately. 

"I'm on a timer, then I'm crossing over. So I wanted to come say goodbye while I still can," he explained simply, pulling away after a minute or two.

"Cross over? As in, go to heaven?" the man questioned. Luke gave a shrug. 

"I'm not sure yet, I'm hoping so though. Where's mom?" 

Mitch still seemed so shocked, so stricken in awe. But he pointed down the hallway, and Luke nodded. "Thanks. I love you." 

He walked forward before Mitch got the chance to reply to his face. But he heard his faint response as he walked off. 

_"I love you too, son."_

"Emily?" Luke stood in the empty doorway of his mothers old bedroom. He spotted the gray-haired woman on her bed, writing in some notebook. When she glanced up, she dropped her pen, closing her eyes immediately and taking a breath. 

When she opened them again, and her dead son was still there, is when she thought to question if she was crazy. "Mom! You can see me too!" he ran forward, sitting on the bed, hugging her. 

"No, no...how?" he heard her mumbled words. 

"I'm gonna cross over in less then an hour...and I guess you can see me for now. I already said good bye to dad." 

She didn't seem to understand him, still processing the fact that her _dead_ son was right in front of her, for the first time in around 26 years. "You're going to heaven?" she questioned. 

"I hope so," Luke gave a light smile. "Mom.." he said, speaking in a wavered voice after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry that I left you guys. I'm sorry that I left you."

"You're okay. You said sorry enough through that song," she started flipping through the notebook in her lap, pulling out the folded page of song lyrics from between two sheets of notebook paper. "You've been forgiven." she smiled at him. 

Luke pulled her into a hug. When he glanced down at his wrist, he saw that he had forty minutes left. He had more people to say goodbye too. 

"I-i can't stay long. I have to say goodbye to other people." he explained, still not pulled away. 

"Don't leave yet. Who else do you have to see?" Emily asked in a hum, pulling away from her son and locking eyes with him. 

"I made a friend, this girl named Julie..."

"The girl who brought me the song," she gasped.

Luke nodded. 

He told himself that he'd leave in ten minutes. In that time, he explained everything he could to his mother. He talked about how he met Julie, how he could be seen, all about the band. He told her about Bobby stealing his music, and how their unfinished business tied into that. 

He purposely left out details about his death, and anything relating to the 'flickering' he had banished. After what felt like a little bit, he looked down at his wrist again. 

"I already stayed longer then I should've, I have twenty minutes. I have to go, mom." he sighed, looking at her. She pulled him into another hug. 

"Maybe I'll see you soon. I love you, baby."

"I love you too. _Both_ of you." he smiled at her as he pulled away. 

His final words lingered in the air as he poofed out, disappearing to his new home. 

Emily loved her son more then anything. And she was glad that she got to see him one more time. 

_And he was glad that he got to apologize._

\--

**There for Me (Reggie and Alex)**

"I thought that I might find you here." 

Reggie looked at Alex, who appeared beside him right before he was going to teleport to the studio. "I know..you probably wanted to say goodbye to the whole band at once, but I wanted to say something to you, just encase we aren't together on the other side."

Reggie nodded hesitantly to Alex's request. He listened to his words. "Thank you, for being there for me when my parents weren't. Luke was there too, but you were the only one that understood what it was like to have abusive parents. Without you, I would've of gotten through that so...thank you, Reggie."

"Anything for you, Alex. You were there for me too, I was only returning the favor." 

Alex chuckled, and Reggie leaned his head on his shoulder. "Let's spend a while here, okay? We can go to the studio in a little bit."

Alex hummed in response to Reggie's request. Neither of them were quite ready for this change, and they needed a second to breathe. A second to spend with each other, in a comfortable calmness to prepare them for whatever was coming. 

They both looked out into the ocean, breathing in the air of the area they've known for so long. And in just half and hour, it'd all be gone. 

_And they didn't even know if they'd have each other when the timer hit zero._

_\--_

**The Only Family We'll Ever Need**

Alex and Reggie appeared in front of the garage doors just moments before Luke did. They didn't say anything. 

Luke stepped forward, opening the doors and walking inside. The other two followed him. 

They had twenty minutes to say goodbye to the girl they owed everything too. They knew that she'd be getting home from school in the next few minutes, which means they had to say goodbye to each other _now_. 

"Boys...I didn't know if I was right, and I still don't know if I'm ready. But, I want you guys to know that I love you, okay?" Luke spoke aloud first, breaking the bittersweet silence. 

"We love you too," both of the other boys spoke in unison together. The three of them laughed together, Luke coming closer to the other two. When the laughter died down, they all knew what to do. They all embraced each other. 

"Reggie, you're my favorite dork. You ran into me back at that CD shop and you've been one of my best friends ever since." Luke addressed him directly once they pulled away from the hug. Reggie smiled, and he moved onto Alex. "Alexander, I caught you dancing in the corner of the shop that same day. You and I liked the same music, so we just clicked. I'm so glad I met you guys."

"I really hope we end up together..where ever we're going." Reggie said.

"I hope so too, Reg. But just encase we don't, I wanna say goodbye." Luke spoke in a sad voice. 

"No goodbyes. Just hugs," Alex decided, so close to tears as he pulled them back into a hug. Reggie and Luke laughed again. 

Surprisingly, goodbyes brought a lot of that. Laughing, in the messy mix of tears, hugs, and emotions. They needed some sunshine in the middle of this. 

"I love you guys. You're the only family I have." Reggie admitted, not pulling away from the hug. 

Alex nodded in agreement. Luke spoke a few comforting words before finally pulling away from the tight embrace. 

_"And we're the only family we'll ever need."_

They just hoped that they'd still have each other on the other side. 

\--

**Goodbye, Ghost Boys**

"We're done, Julie." 

Alex was the first to speak when Julie entered the garage. Julie dropped her bag by the door, her eyes glossing over immediately as she examined them. She saw their ink timers, the glowing that seemed to get brighter every second. Though she knew the response, she looked to Luke for confirmation. He gave a sad nod, and spoke softly aloud. 

"I know what I needed to do...and it's done. It'll happen any minute now." he admitted, standing up from his spot on the couch. Alex and Reggie followed suit. They stayed in place though, while Luke walked forward. He gave them a look of confusion. Reggie shook his head, and Alex spoke. 

"You say goodbye to her first." 

Luke didn't argue, going over to the girl in front of her and taking her hand. Her hand shook, and tears ran down her face. This was another set of losses in her life, and they knew this would he hard for her once they left. Luke softly pulled her over to the outside of the studio. The other boys could see them, but not hear them. 

"This is our final goodbye. I don't know what's on the other side, but I know that I'll miss you, Jules." He spoke in his wavering voice, and Julie sniffled, not letting go of his hand. 

"I don't want you to go." was her first verbal response since she had found out just moments ago. 

"I know, Julie. But this isn't all bad. We got to preform with you for a while, and make so many beautiful songs..." he smiled, in a weak attempt at getting her to do the same. "You're talented on your own, and you always have been. The whole world knows you know, and I want you to use that, okay? Promise me you won't give up on music because of this."

That promise almost felt impossible, but she was willing to do anything for him. She nodded. "Thank you. If I see your mom, where ever I'm going...I'll make sure to let her know that you love her." 

Julie finally smiled lightly, nodding. "Thank you." 

Luke pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that, in the warm embrace, for a little bit. Julie felt his body warm up more. "I love you, so much." she admitted once she pulled away. 

"Me too. I-i'm sorry I didn't say it until now-" Julie interrupted his rambling, planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

"It's okay. I promise," Julie gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand. "We're on a time limit, aren't we?" 

He nodded. He showed her the hand he wasn't holding, and she quickly spoke. "Let's have a last good ten minutes, okay?" she had a motion with her head, toward the two boys in the studio. 

Luke nodded, following her inside. 

This was hard, for all of them. When they least expected it, the boys had to cross over. 

Luke had made a guess while in deep thought on a walk, and hit it spot on. 

_And now they had to say goodbye._

"I've always hated goodbyes." Julie admitted once they got closer to the other two, who held 'i'm-trying-to-be-strong' smiles on their face. Reggie spoke next, standing up.

"Do we have a choice?" he questioned, coming around the table, Alex looping around the other side. They all moved to stand in a circle, just as they had back after preforming at the Orpheum. 

"No..."Julie frowned, holding her arms out. They all collapsed into a tight group hug.

_"Goodbye, ghost boys. I'll miss you guys."_

They stayed in that embrace, trying to pretend that three of them weren't due to leave in just a few minutes. They joked and played until the clock counted down, being extra affectionate as a silent form of farewell. 

"Remember when I first met you guys, and you all appeared right here? I still don't know how that all worked," she chuckled, motioning to the carpet they were standing on. 

"You played our CD and we appeared, that's all we know." Reggie shrugged. They were speaking casually, trying to ignore what was bound to happen in, now, five minutes. 

"Yeah, I stopped trying to find answers for everything after death. Ghosts don't follow the rules of logic." Alex caused them all to smile. 

They kept going like this, the boys auras brightening more and more, as their ink timers ticked down. They were all crying by the time that they had a minute left. 

"I love you all. I hope you guys end up together, okay?" Julie jumped up from her spot on the couch, going over and hugging Reggie tightly. 

"We hope so too." Alex smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace for just a few seconds. 

"Thank you all for bringing music back into my life. I wish I had more time to tell you how much I care about you." She pulled away from Alex, watching him as he looked at his wrist. The ink timer shifted, one last time. Her heart dropped as she read it.

**0:00**

Alex was the first to die, over twenty five years ago. Therefore, he's the first to cross over. The three members of the band listen to Alex's last words, before he collapsed back into the couch, seemingly asleep.

_"We know how much you care about us."_

Julie's eyes teared up. She quickly moved onto Luke. "I love you, and I hope I'll see you again someday." She hugged him, kissing his forehead quickly. Reggie and Julie listened to his last words, before his eyelids drooped down and he feel into unconsciousness. She could only say those words confidently when faced with a situation where it was her last chance to. Just like Alex earlier. 

_"I love you too."_

Reggie was okay with that being the last thing we saw. He got to say goodbye, and watch one of his closest friends drift away happily. 

The three ghosts fell asleep, content with how their existence on Earth ended. They got to fulfill their dreams, bond with new people, and most importantly...

Be a family, and take care of each other.

They were more then a band, and they always have been. They didn't know what was on the other side, but at least they were going there knowing that they got to saying fulfilling goodbyes to the people they truly cared about. 

They were given O _ne Hour to Say Goodbye._

_And they used it as wisely at they could._


End file.
